Guys' Night Out
"Guys' Night Out" is episode 11 of Season 2 of The Two Phantoms series. Synopsis Skulker, the Box Ghost, Rem McLain and Walker are sick of the ghost-women in their lives, and they're going to do something about it by making all the women of Amity Park disappear. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani *Grey Griffin as Sam, Dani's Ghostly Wail *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Kath Soucie as Maddie, Lunch Lady *Rob Paulsen as Jack, the Box Ghost *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz *Jason Marsden as Rem *Tara Strong as Spectra *James Arnold Taylor as Walker *Kevin Michael Richardson as Skulker * The Fenton Blasters Plot A fight against the Lunch Lady eventually causes Danny and Danielle to learn that Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost had a fight over his belief that she loves her food far more then him, thus Lunch Lady fighting Danny and Danielle was merely to take out her anger. The Lunch Lady asks Danny what he and Sam do when they have a "lovers quarrel," but Danny says that he "doesn't know", and that it's "none of her business". Spectra watches all this from afar, vowing to capture Danny's DNA, so that her second body could be perfected, and to win Rem's heart aswell (since Rem and Spectra are a couple). In the Ghost Zone, the Box Ghost himself relents angrily over Lunch Lady over to Rem McLain and Skulker when Walker gave the news over Lunch Lady's fight with Danny when two of the phantom villains demanded for the whereabouts of their girlfriends. Rem then reveals something: he stole a Fenton Specter Deflector, and made several duplicates of the belt. Rem demonstrates it by putting it on the Box Ghost, making him weaker. If they do not appear in 12 hours they disappear forever in an unknown dimension unless Rem decides to take off the belt, which he does. Rem also brought in the Fenton Stockades, also stolen, to keep the ghost girls imprisoned. Bearing that in mind, the four ghost guys go to hunt down Lunch Lady and Spectra. Back in Amity Park, Danielle, Jazz and Maddie are planning to have a vacation at Vlad's mansion when he was the mayor before being sent into space, while Danny and Jack stay at home, aswell as Sam and Tucker. But Danielle doesn't want to go, saying it reminds her of horrible memories when she was with Vlad. Maddie and Jazz persist on going and persuade Danielle into going, to which she finally obliges. Danny also sees an opportunity for him, Sam and Tucker to hang with his dad, Jack. However, they do not trust him, even when he promises not to break anything. So, Danny asks the Fenton Blasters to keep an eye out for Jack and secure him so that he doesn't break anything, while he, Sam and Tucker go to hang out at the Nasty Burger. Meanwhile, at the park, Rem catches Spectra with the stolen belt and puts her in the stockade. They head to the Nasty Burger where they believe the Lunch Lady to be. Trivia *The plot of this episode is similar to "Girls' Night Out", except with swapped gender roles. **In this episode, Danny disguises himself as Sam, the opposite happened in the episode "Girls' Night Out". Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles